Till the End of Time
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: Before I became what I am now, my love for her was considered very wrong to everyone- both the mortals and the Gods. A human and a Goddess could never be together, that was what they say. but for both of us, it was perfect.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Declaimer: I do not owe any AMG/OMG story, as well as the characters of that show

**Declaimer: I do not owe any AMG/OMG story, as well as the characters of that show. I only owe the OCCs and this story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Day-in and day-out, endless dreams and haunted memories repeatedly dance around my dreams as I twist and turn on my sleep. She and she only is the cause of it all, but I do not blame her, nor do I hate her. To be precise, it is not hate that haunts me on my sleep… but love- endless and painful love to that Goddess. Oh how did I met and feel in love with her, I do not remember, but this never ending war and many experiences and emotions I receive from different worlds brought many pieces of the puzzle of this mystery. Before I became what I am now, my love for her was considered very wrong to everyone- both the mortals and the Gods. A human and a Goddess could never be together, that was what they say. But for us, it was perfect… As if all the pieces within our hearts were finally completed and that being together was the key to putting us whole and united, both mind and soul. I never regretted us being together and that many supernatural events happen around the universe because of us. We never cared, never will, as long as we are together we can overcome any obstacles that come between us.

The day came, however, that the Almighty One would put an end to this events and our love for each other. But we somehow escaped from him. I knew that we angered him, and that he sent his loyal valkyries after us, mostly to put my life an end and to retrieve her, but we are not afraid. Let them come, let them haunt us… but they will never separate us.

I do not know if the Almighty One knows of our secret deeds, that I had wed his daughter and produced a wonderful baby boy. But him being the Almighty One, and the Creator of all things living, I am sure he is very aware of it.

Six wonderful years, and three children produced, later, they had found us. I knew they had many troubles finding us, especially when my wife created a supernatural barrier that hides our aura from the Gods. On our arrival to the heavens, my family and I were severely punished. I do not know my wife's punishment, but I know for sure that my three daughters, to my relief, were to be held by one of heaven's council members to be trained like their mother. My only son, to my horror, was to be taken care of by one of the valkyries to be trained as a war God. And I, to my grief, was to be banished from the mortal plains and heaven and be sent to Ragnarok to fight against Surt's advancing armies. I was to be given immortal and Godly powers, for a mortal cannot survive the harsh climate and environment of the raging planet that Ragnarok preside.

Separating from my family was the hardest and excruciating feeling I had ever encountered. The tear-stricken face of my wife and the cries of my family is still presiding on my head, as if a picture of them were nailed right on the center of my brain. Dreams of them haunt me constantly of that moment, and hallucinations of my wife appear before me after battles. I always wonder what they're doing right now, are they alright? Are they living a life that is completely opposite of mine? I hope they are, I could never imagine them on a depressed life (And that would be more painful to see than the deaths that happen in this world everyday).

Nine years have passed and the Almighty had given me a one year grace of rest in heaven, but even to this gracing period I was forbidden to see my wife. Even if I try finding my children, I knew that they are under special protection so that I may not be able to go a single meter close to them. It is still a pain at this moment and I spent a couple of months wondering about and getting to know the other Gods. Many of them look down upon me, as if I was some kind of an insect to them. I finally figured out later that I had a false reputation as the kidnapper and rapist of God's daughter, and that false reputation of mine is very well known around heaven. It hurts very much, to have this kind of reputation. I really wish they would know and understand how we really felt for each other, that it wasn't rape that four half-breeds exist in this realm and that I forced her to run away with me.

Angry and depressed, I accidentally bumped on to someone. As a good guy and a natural at apologies, I rushed a "sorry" to the guy and help him up. When I saw his face and eyes, I couldn't help but gasp. This boy, this teenage young man, he's….

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this story, Please R&R and please tell me if the grammar is ok or the story is ok to you. I really want to know so I can make the next chapter good. Also, thanks for reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_Angry and depressed, I accidentally bumped on to someone. As a good guy and a natural at apologies, I rushed a "sorry" to the guy and help him up. When I saw his face and eyes, I couldn't help but gasp. This boy, this teenage young man, he's…._

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Blue pair of eyes that resemble Hers, and a slightly long, deep brown hair gaze upon me with innocence. This boy he's… Before I could finish my thoughts, I was interrupted by him.

"It is okay, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going." He said as he flashed a smile at me. "I must say, you look quite familiar. My name is Forseti, what is yours?"

I hesitated a bit, knowing that my false reputation runs through the cold parts of the hearts who reside in heaven, but I couldn't lie, I wanted him to know me for who I am and I have a feeling that this boy is related to her in some way… and maybe related to me as well.

"Uh, my name is Keiichi Morisato."

I fear that this boy might jump to that same conclusion like those other Gods and Goddesses when they know my name, or when they see my face if they know me.

But to my surprise, this boy just blinked at me and smiled.

"Oh, I heard about you. You used to be human right?"

I nodded

"My teacher told me about the tales of the Goddess and the Mortal, and how much their love surpasses even that of the Almighty One's."

I stare at him as if he had two heads. Is this guy for real? Or is he just pulling my leg?

"You never heard about it?"

I nodded a 'no'

"Figures, come on I'll tell you about the Mortal and the Lady Goddess. I have a day-off today from my teacher's teachings."

I watch him stand up. I was wavering between trusting him or not. I knew that many Gods want me dead, but being part of God's front lined Army, the Aesir, I have special protection. In the end, I end up trusting him. I followed him to this place called "Norn District", a new park that had just recently been completed to commemorate the three Norns of Fate. The three Norns are the Goddess of the Past, Urd; Goddess of the Present, Verthandi; and Goddess of the Future, Skuld. It's painful to see all the statues that represent the three Norns around the park, especially the present Norn.

We sat on bench closest to the fountain that lies on the center of the park. On the fountain stood a marble statue of the three Norns, sitting side by side holding three kinds of music instruments and wearing a white flowing dress. The Future held a bagpipe; the Present, a flute; and the Past, a Harp, each playing the instrument in harmony. To me it held a very nostalgic memory. I released a mournful sigh as I glance to my left were the boy sat silently, smiling and eyes closed as if he was at peace. I think he sensed my gaze at him, for he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"You know, I have this really weird feeling that I knew you somewhere from a long time ago."

"Same here." I muttered. He smiled at me.

"Anyway, I'll tell you this story about the Mortal and the Goddess that my teacher told me every single night when I was a kid."

Interested, I perk my head up and put my attention to him. He smiled at my reaction.

"My mentor, she's a valkyrie and a really great one. She told me that when she met the two, she right away knew that their feelings are very unique and special."

Valkyrie? Meeting? Many questions pop on my head and two stood out the most. I ask him about the two questions.

"Wait, what's your mentor's name? And what do you mean unique and special?"

He chuckled and held a finger at me.

"I'll answer those questions later. For now, I'll tell you the story."

* * *

**Oh I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Story part 1

"_Wait, what's your mentor's name? And what do you mean unique and special?" _

_He chuckled and held a finger at me. _

"_I'll answer those questions later. For now, I'll tell you the story."_

**Chapter 3: The Story part 1**

"There once was a system were certain 1st class goddesses were given the responsibilities to give humans wishes. That system was abolished nine years ago under the Almighty One's order. The reason behind it is still unknown to the public, but rumor has it that a human and Goddess was the cause of it."

I raised an eye brow and rub my chin. This information seems a bit too familiar.

"Let me start when the mortal was given a wish from a certain goddess, or to be exact, a Norn. Can't you believe it, a Norn giving a mortal a wish? This mortal must be pretty special. Anyway, the wish that the mortal want was very surprising. The Yggdrasil, however, approved the wish, shocking practically all of heaven and leaving most of the heaven's council members, including the Almighty One, scratching their heads in confusion. Do you want to know what the mortal wished for?"

I nodded my head. I have a feeling I know what that mortal wished for. Forseti extended his index finger at me and, with a serious face, answered the question.

"He said 'I wish for a Goddess like you to stay by my side forever'. Can't you believe it? Everyone thought that that wish was plain stupid and it will never be granted, but like I said before, Yggdrasil granted it."

I open my mouth in shock and my senses shut down. I could hear Forseti's humorous laughter echoing around my head, and the wish that the mortal want, no… the wish that **I** want…

Foseti's laughter ceased and I knew that, from the look on his face, my expression was a mixture of surprise and sadness.

Forseti cleared his throat." Ahem… uh, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. If you want, I can stop telling you the story."

I refused. I wanted to hear it all; I want to know what this Valkyrie told this boy… about me, and about her.

"No…no, please continue."

Forseti nodded and continued. "Anyway, after that faithful night, the Almighty one ordered an immediate inspection on Yggdrasil. He wanted to know why the wish was granted, and why Yggdrasil picked the Present Norn, out of all the 1st class goddesses. The Almighty One assigned his two daughters, the Past Norn, who is half devil and half goddess, and the Future Norn to take command of the inspection. This operation was then later named Operation Yggdrasil. This, however, took many months and the operation was then later abandoned. Are you going to ask why it was abandoned?"

I nodded my head. I think this boy can read a God's mind.

"The Operation was abandoned because two of the Goddesses abandoned their duties. The two who abandoned it are the commanders of the Operation. The first goddess to leave was the Past Norn and the second was the Future Norn. The past Norn left to check, or more likely, to interfere with the lives of the mortal and the Present Norn. Actually, her main purpose was to force the two to intercourse."

I heard Forseti chuckle as I turn a deep crimson red. I remember that day, when Her sister drugged me into having my way with Her.

"Why are you red? It's not like I'm talking about you. Anyway, leaving her duties unannounced angered the Almighty One, thus banishing the past Norn from heaven until further notice. Later, after the two settled into having the Present Norn's sister around, another Norn appeared to interfere with the couple's lives. She, however, was given permission from the Almighty to go to earth. Her personal goal was to make her older sister, the Present Norn, to go back to heaven, but the Almighty specifically given her a temporary job and that was to get rid of every bug that appear on earth. Well, she did her job but… she made her decision to stay on earth to 'protect' her sister from the mortal. And that's the reason why the Operation was abandoned, no one can replace the two former commanders for they were highly experienced on operating Yggdrasil than any one else."

Well, that explained a lot.

"The Almighty One later ignored the mortal's wish and let fate decide the mortal's life. He never knew, however, that the feelings that the two have will one day bring disaster to the universe."


	4. Chapter 4: The Story part 2

"_The Almighty One later ignored the mortal's wish and let fate decide the mortal's life. He never knew, however, that the feelings that the two have will one day bring disaster to the universe." _

**Chapter 4: The Story part 2**

Forseti inhaled a massive amount of air and in few seconds, released it. He then glares at me as if I angered him. I gulped.

"The feelings that the Goddess had had been too much for Yggdrasil to handle, as well as for earth, and the gates that connect the worlds began to weaken, letting Nifleheim, land of freezing mist and darkness as well as the home of the Goddess of the Underworld Hel and the Giant Surt, to enter heaven, and the other worlds, safely. You know that a Goddess's power increases when she held love within her, right? Her love for the mortal was so strong that, unknown to the goddess and heaven, she was leaking power and directing it to the gates… hurting and weakening it. It's like a massive exert of greenhouse gasses that shrunken the ozone layer on Earth. The weaker the ozone, the more Ultraviolet rays enter Earth. It's like that with the gates and Surt's army. Surt's army is the Ultraviolet rays, and the Gates are the Ozone layer."

I never knew that our love was that dangerous. I know now why he sent me to battlefield, to Ragnarok, instead of ending my life, He wanted to let me witness and experience the cause of our love for each other.

"That is why their love for each other is so special yet so dangerous. Earth wasn't strong enough to hold the goddess's power, unlike here on Heaven. Their love for each other was something to admire by every couple around, especially when they succeed on passing through the Judgment Gate."

"When the Almighty One found out about the weaken gates and the cause of it. He ordered an immediate separation and death to the mortal. He sent he's valkyries, including my mentor, to find them."

I do not know why he was hesitating. He look at all of his direction- up, down, front, left, right, back- to see if someone is either eavesdropping or looking. Satisfied that no aura or eavesdropper were to be found that could be listening to us, he whispered to me.

"It took six long years to find the two. To tell you the truth, they were actually found a day after the order was executed. My mentor and her squad found them, hiding on the basement of one of the mortal's relatives. Pity overcomes my mentor, especially when the two are my mentor's closest friends, and helped them find a place were the Almighty One will never find."

I stared at him in shock as memories flooded my mind. The sadness the blue haired Valkyrie gave us, the cries of my infant son, the tears of my wife, green grass, yellow house, fire. My thoughts were interrupted when Forseti wave a hand in front of my face.

"Hello, are you still there? Good. Anyway, the place they reside-" He look at all his direction again and whispered, "It's a world called Alfheim, the land of the light elves. They welcomed the family, yes a family for the goddess gave birth to a son, with welcome arms and engulf them with special light that acts as a camouflage to their aura and synchronize it with the elves' to make their aura like the elves. It was perfect and they lived in harmony for over half a decade. During those six years of harmony, the Goddess yet again gave birth to three infants, all three females."

A tear slide down from my eyes as yet again memories of a smiling mother as she proudly held one of her daughters in her arms and a boy, the mother's son, smiling brightly at his father beside his mother.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and rub the tears from my eyes. "It's nothing, I just remembered something, please continue."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, on the fifth month of the sixth year they stayed on Aflheim, some traitor valkyrie told of their location to the Almighty. Angry by this, he sent a unit of highly experienced valkyries to retrieve the mortal, the goddess, and their children and kill any one who gets on the way. My mentor did not participate on this, and sadly confessed to the Almighty of her involvement with the family. The Almighty forgives my mentor but will be promised a punishment after the family is retrieved."

I remember this. I was so angry at the Almighty as one of the valkyries harshly push me in front of the council chamber and kneeled painfully before the Almighty, Heaven's Council Members, and my family who sat silently beside the Almighty. I could see fear and sadness in my wife's eyes as well as the tears of my son. I wasn't able to find my three daughters, probably with some goddess to be taken care of for a while. I gave my family a reassuring smile and a thumb up, giving them a sign that everything will be alright. Everything was not alright when my punishment was given to me. I remember the misery my wife released when I was dragged out of the chamber and into a dark room that I tried to forget, all the pain that they inflected upon me, and the sorrow and misery of the separation from my family. It was unbearable.

"I don't really know what happened in Afleheim. When they retrieve the family, they were sent to the council chambers to be trialed. The session was kept private and the people who knew about it must keep it to themselves and not let anyone know of it, so I don't really know what happened. My mentor's punishment was to spread a false rumor on the mortal, that he kidnapped and raped the Almighty's daughter. This was to view that a mortal and a divine being can never be together. The system in which wishes will be given to mortals was abolished so that the same 'mistake' shall never happen again. Yggdrasil's inspection was never completed and left abandoned, but it's still operational and its new purpose nowadays is to renew the gates and keep a sharp eye on the other worlds and the beings that reside on those worlds. It will act as a tree that connects the worlds together like that of the branches of a tree. The mortal, who is now viewed as the worst being in the universe, was banished from the heavens and the mortal plains and will be sent to battle in Ragnarok against the advancing armies of Surt and the Goddess Hel."

From my view, I could see a family. It consists of a father, a mother, and a son walking around the park happily. A feeling of Nostalgia rouses from its slumber within my heart. Oh how I long to see my wife and children one more time, to see their smiles as I walk towards them, to feel their welcoming arms and the warmth of their happiness.

"The Lady Goddess now resides within the palace of the Almighty, sealed within the halls of the Almighty One where the souls of the dead await for their final judgment. Her powers stripped, leaving her nothing but an immortal human. Her license as a first class goddess, second category still remain but her duties as a first class goddess was taken away by the almighty and replaced it with the duties of a judge. A judge who decides the faith of the dead, whether he or she is given the grace of the Almighty and be allowed within the gates of heaven, or be sent to hell, where the ever so proud Hild reside, to rot and become a devil. The punishment is nothing but harsh and cruel to the gentle and caring Goddess."

Forseti glanced at my direction and sadly cast his eyes away from me when he witnessed my overflowing tears. I sniffed and sob, trying to imagine the new life and duties my gentle wife were forced to live. I cursed the Almighty One for the cruelty he cast upon his middle daughter.

Seconds turned into minutes as I angrily mutter curses at the Almighty, not caring whether he heard me or not. I knew that Forseti was listening to every word I say, and, though he didn't show it, disturbed by the insults I spat. Finally calmed, I turned my attention to the boy beside me and ask him this question I've been wanting to ask.

"Why are you telling me this?'

The look in his eyes brought forth another wave of nostalgia. Those blue gentle eyes, so gentle it resembles Her.

"Why, you ask. Like I said before, I feel as if I knew you somewhere… One who is very important to me. My mentor, Lind, told me about you and about the Lady Goddess Belldandy…"

I cast my eyes down in sadness.

"…And about my three younger sisters and me."

* * *

**Ho ho ho, A little cliffie there lol. So who do you think Forseti really is?**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

"_Why, you ask. Like I said before, I feel as if I knew you somewhere… One who is very important to me. My mentor, Lind, told me about you and about the Lady Goddess Belldandy…"_

_I cast my eyes down in sadness._

"…_And about my three younger sisters and me."_

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

I look at him, giving him my biggest innocent smile- a smile that shown all my teeth. I nearly laugh at him when it clicked somewhere around his brain; by the way he stares at me, the utterly shocking eyes to the wide gap of his mouth, a total resemblance of innocent surprise from a child who has seen Santa Clause face to face.

I expected him, my father, to roughly grab my shoulder and pull me into a massive bear hug, but I receive none- no hugs, no smack on the back, or something fathers do when they finally see their son in such a very long time. He's just… there, sitting by my side frozen, as if time around him stopped moving leaving him a hollow realistic clay figure. That is until his shoulder started shaking, and his head dropped down, facing the concrete floor, that broke his unmoving position. I just stare at him, having no idea what to do, whether patting his back in comfort or giving him a hug and whispering to him that everything is alright. I could see a very small puddle of tears on the concrete, small enough that water sips through it, leaving a shadow like patch on the cool gray concrete.

"A-are you alright?" I asked through shaky breath, afraid of how he'll react. I know this was too much for him to take, especially what and where he's been through. The feeling of separation is far more painful than that of the sharp scythe of Death and the raging fires of Hell.

Finally seeing him did not do much to my emotions, other than the feeling of excitement and half-happiness that surge through my body. My mentor, though she may be forbidden to do so, told me of my mother and father's role within this universe every single night, that I was able to say the whole story, top to bottom, through memory. I always have viewed my father as the most heroic and noble person in the whole entire universe, even more than the Almighty. Having hard, iron like guts to withstand the Daimakaicho, and her deathly gaze; to fight against the rebel Celestin; and to even successfully pass through the Judgment gate, all during his mortal era, It made me want to be more like him- though it was forbidden, nowadays he is seen as a criminal to the entire universe.

I also have heard of his many courageous crusades against Surt's Army, having annihilated one of the second heaviest infantry division using basic military techniques such as strategy and tactics and less on depending weaponry and power, a move that fools the strong and weaken their morality. It was a very risky move and a decision that was not approved by his superiors, thus earning him a punishment afterwards and a promotion later. Desperate times call for desperate measures they say, and this was a time to accept this desperate and dangerous strategy. One small blunder and the whole plan is a mess, that's how risky it was. I don't really know what happened, all I know was that the twenty-thousand men of Surt was reduced to a mere one thousand, and the victorious side received less casualties. My Father, after having to withstand the grueling labor given by his superiors and fellow comrades and also to withstand the agonizing strikes of every whip he receive from his superiors, was promoted from a mere grunt Sergeant to a full commanding Chief Master Sergeant of the Division One Valkyries, and then, years later, promoted to First Lieutenant and given the position as a commanding officer of one of the front lined Heavy Infantry Aesirs units, The Blue Wolf.

The thought of it still amazes me that a man of bravery and courage, such as my father, is sitting here crying his eyes out. I'm not trying to make fun of him, it's just that, I've seen Gods like him, or Gods close enough like him and in the same rank, that has been in almost the same page as him who never cried, not even the tiniest bit of tears. Gods, like my father, were viewed in the category of the Coldest Hearts in all creation, and he isn't suited for that category or anywhere near it.

Seconds turned into minutes as I waited for him to cease his tears. I watch as children of all ages run freely about the park playing, I've always wondered how my sisters are doing. I've always wanted to visit them but my Mentor told me no when I asked, She said that it's too dangerous. Even now, I still do not understand what she meant by that. The last time I've seen them was when I was, I think ten years old. That was five years ago when all three of my sisters were promoted from Novice Goddesses to Second Class Goddesses and were then assigned to an instructor. All I know was that one of them were assigned to a First Class Goddess; the other, two goddesses- second class I think; and the other, another First Class Divine being, a God I believe. Even if I want to visit my sisters again alone, I would never go against my mentor's orders… and when I go to a mere yard close to that gate that leads to the palace of the Almighty were my sisters are trained and my mother held captive, I felt as though I am being watched, like being preyed upon. It scares me a lot.

I stole a glance at my father, who is now hunched forward and looking as if in deep concentration. I look at my sides, and then at the children playing again, and then the endless blue sky above our heads. I've always marvel the skies, and how much I marvel the feeling of freedom. Before I finally met my father, I felt as though I was shackled up. Even though my mentor gives me day-offs and countless free times, it doesn't help me shrug the feeling of being chained to an unknown force, as if I was chained like a dog. And now, with my father, that feeling vanished, like the footprints on the beach sand when sea water engulfs them. It feels as though he freed me from imprisonment and being protected by him.

I released a relieved sigh and catching my father's gaze upon me. I gave him a small smile, and he did the same. We were silent for a moment, getting to know each other's presence as father and son. I was about to break the chain of silence when my father released a shaky breathe and glanced at me with determined eyes.

"I'll tell you everything, from the moment in Alfheim to this day. I'll tell you the things your grandfather, your 'Almighty One', tried to conceal from society and from you, and the many horrible things he did to us." I heard him whisper through gritted teeth. I could feel the hatred directed to the Creator from every word. What could the Almighty One have done to make my father hate him so much? It scares me a lot, him and his rebellious side. Sure, separating him from mother and us, my siblings and I, was painful, very painful. And being sent to Ragnarok against his will and being sentenced to banishment could arouse the feeling of hate. But the emotion from that whole sentence was far worse than hatred; it's as if Hell and Heaven would tumble because of those ill feelings.

I was scared to know what the Almighty One had done to him, but my traits as the Curious One got the better of me.


	6. Chapter 6: Short Term Bliss

_I was scared to know what the Almighty One had done to him, but my traits as the Curious One got the better of me._

**Chapter 6: Short Term Bliss **

"Before my days at Ragnarok, before my banishment from Heaven and Earth, and before that wretched day at that trial, our time at Alfheim was what we call complete bliss. The Elves done as so many goods, from taking care of us and providing us with many cares, especially for a human like me- before I became a God-, to supporting and protecting us from any force that might harm us. Why they are so willing to sacrifice themselves for us, I asked myself that question many times and still do not know why to this day. Maybe because they made peaceful and friendly contact with you mother, Belldandy, and your mentor a long time ago, or maybe it's their nature to be good, period."

I listen intently at his story. I was at awe on how many those elves are willing to give, be it their lives or food. Such kind hearts indeed.

"I thought at first that this was truly perfect, that we will live our hearts and lives to the fullest, and that I would grow old and see my children grow and have a family of their own. Your mother will remain young and alive forever, while I, a mortal, will grow old and die. When I brought this topic to your mother one night, I couldn't help but mentally stab my heart a million times. I couldn't stand seeing your mother cry; I hated to see tears coming out from her vibrant blue eyes. Every drop of her tear brought forth ice cold spears to my heart, piercing it and freezing it."

I couldn't help but grin on how obsessive my father is to my mother. All those rumors about my father were completely false, and I knew that from the very beginning, but I couldn't help but feel a bit… uncertain, as if the rumors were true and that I was born a mistake. I had been influenced by that same rumor long ago, causing me to hate my father, but after hearing the story from my mentor, I come to realize that I am not a mistake.

"You are correct that we lived in harmony for six years, and those six years was very special to me. Not because I was finally alone with your mother, and held no worries, but because my children were born that made me a happy man."

"January of the Sixth year we lived in Alfheim, your youngest sister, Nanna, was born. You were six back then, and a very energetic one, as well as your other two younger sisters. I was proud and happy that my youngest daughter was born and full of life."

I let him have his moment of a dreamy state. I couldn't help but smile widely at his resting sitting position. His head in a lazy crooked position, as if at total ease, and his back arch forward a bit. He let out a blissful sigh as he returned his composure like before and continued his story.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, on the Mid May of the Sixth Year, a sudden flash up in the skies appear. Instincts told me to prepare a combat against an unknown being… and an unknown being it was I have to face. The beings, probably four or five female, I bet you're going to ask 'How do you know?' They had breasts and a wavy figure."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anyway, it finally dawn to me that those female creatures were valkyries. I quickly hide my family but I knew that is was futile to hide them from those battle maidens. With a quick kiss from my wife and a quick ruffle to my children's fuzzy heads, I grab a sword and a shield that was given to me as a present by the Alfheim Chief; I still us**e** it today, and went to battle with the Elves against the Valkyries. The Valkyries was less forgiving and less merciful than I expect. The Elves that was with me were left to either die from their wounds or to cower away, but I knew that the Valkyries will finish them off later; I could see it within their cold eyes. Those eyes of death, it still haunts me nowadays. Putting my sword down or being killed was the only option I have, and the second option was the one I choose, either way they will still kill me. I was human back then so it was pretty hard for me to hurt them, a mark on their suit was something I internally celebrated, that's how hard they are to hit when you are human. Now that I think about it, if I had been a God back then, I could have beaten those valkyries in a snap."

"Beaten and blooded up, they stopped. I was confused, I shouted to them to finish me off but they ignored me. Instead, they created a path way between them, as if someone of high rank is coming."


	7. Chapter 7: Same Crime

"_Beaten and blooded up, they stopped. I was confused, I shouted to them to finish me off but they ignored me. Instead, they created a path way between them, as if someone of high rank is coming." _

**Chapter 7: Same Crime**

"I never expected Him, of all Gods, to come here. On second thought, I shouldn't be surprised at all. But still, his presence is always something to be unexpected, after all… He **is** the creator of the universe and beyond."

I look at him is complete and utter shock. I never heard part of this story before; maybe that is why the Alfheim Disaster incident is further classified as top secret to the public. I never even thought of the Almighty One going to the furthest length of allowing the world, Alfheim, to see His presence. I caught my father glancing at all his sides, his suspicious movement gave me an idea that someone might be listening to us, or maybe watching us.

"I fear that we have guests who wish to listen to this story with you." He growled. I could see fire in his eyes, a mixture of hate and death. I never seen, or heard, of this side of him. Maybe his experiences at Ragnarok changed him completely.

"Exiled Lowlife, why are you here?" I searched from all of my direction, looking for the source of this ominous voice. I look at my father, whose position, and expression, unfazed by the deep voice that even I, one who is trained by one of the best valkyries in heaven, shook in fear.

"The Almighty One has given me a year of grace. Am I not allowed to interact with other Gods, besides my comrades whom I fought with, especially with this boy?" His voice was deep, as if he was the one interrogating the other. I remain silent, listening intently and see what my father will do. It angered me deeply, that my father was branded by the other Gods as a lowlife being, one whom is part of the vermin race, the demons.

Clouds of thick, white smoke-like mist emanate from the grounds, and with a blink of an eye, the settings around us changed from the white ceramic park with gorgeous marble statues to an evergreen grass with deep endless sea of forest trees that engulfed the shimmering Crystal Lake meters away from our position. The bench that we sat on is still with us, like our bottoms were glued to it, and my father's position- and expression- still remains as it was before the vicinity changed, angry and concentrated.

"Banished God, why are you here with the hybrid, whom is forbidden to see you." Another voice said. This time the voice was more gentle, yet deep, like that of the voices of the ocean.

"Let us say that it was Fate that we encountered." My father smirked and continued, "A Father can never be apart from his children, be it death or war. We always have our ways, same thing for you."

"Silence, Foolish Exile." The now angry voice commanded. The feeling of being chained like a dog arouse from its slumber, this time the unknown force was the gentle voice that spoke to my father. I remain silent, as if I was scared to speak, or even protest, to this voice, or even support my father.

"Hybrid Forseti," I shook in fear, and directed my attention to the voice. "You have gone against your mentor's orders, therefore you, including your mentor, will be punished."

The sudden punishment for my mentor blew the fear out of my system, leaving me numb with anger and my mind fueled with rage. I could feel my eyes slit and my powers surging through my veins.

"Why my mentor, she has nothing to do with this!? Leave her out of this!"

"Silence Low Hybrid, you are in no position, or power, to speak to me. You are a mistake to this universe; I do not even know why I let you, and your sisters, live your cursed life. Maybe it's through sympathy, for all of you were merely a growing infant during that trial."

My vision blurred, I could hear my father shouting, in anger, at the voice, and then begged me to stop whatever I was doing. My vision cleared, only for me to witness a roaring fire that surrounds the forest and green grass. I look at my extended right arm and then at the smoke that emanate from my palm. A hand rested on my right forearm and a hazy figure slowly appears in the corner of my right eye. I turned my direction at the hazy figure, and gasp. There, on a kneeling position, bruised and burned, lies my father. His burned left hand clinging to my extended forearm, while his other lie limply at his side. What ever he was doing did a great number to him physically.

"Please, Forseti, stop it. Do not commit the same crime your grandfather did." My father said, through agonizing whimpers and breaths. I look at the burning forest around us, and a sudden memory flashed before my eyes.

"_This world has committed a terrible crime; therefore it will be punished, along with its fellow inhabitants." A middle aged man with long flowing black hair and blue eyes extended his huge powerful arm towards the skies._

"_The Condemned will be punished, and the punishments will death. My words are your final judgment, and when your body dies, your soul dies along with it. You have no place in Valhalla, and in Ragnarok." With a lighting that derived from his arms, the soil and the grass blazed with fury fire. The House that the sought-out family resides slowly burned, and the wind was engulfed with agonizing screams from the slowly dying residents of Alfheim. _

"_Let them witness the cause of their forbidden union. Let them witness what their beastly children have caused to this world." The blue-eyed man's voice echoed throughout the dying world. Along with the last words of the elves, an angry father, the cries of the children, and the whimpers and tears of a shattered mother. _

_The scene lasted many hours, but to the brokenhearted family, it lasted a heart piercing lifetime. _

"_No Life shall sprout to this world, it will forever as it is, charred and hideous." The Blue eyed man announced, "Let us leave this condemned world, the trial awaits the family." _

Light appear before my eyes as I abruptly sat straight up. My vision cleared, and I came face to face with a meowing and purring… dog. I gave the creature a confused look, asking myself if it's actually a dog, or a cat in disguise as a dog, maybe a dog with a deformed windpipe that matches a cat. The creature licked my face and jump off me, my gaze followed the dog were it halted in front of a pair of dark feminine legs.

"Well, look who's finally with the living. You're just like your father, always fainting over random moments, such as sudden flashbacks."

**I know some of you are expecting Keiichi to continue his story, but... well, I like your minds to wander around and guess what he's trying to say, and it might spoil out the suspence. Sorry, and hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mistake

"_Well, look who's finally with the living. You're just like your father, always fainting over random moments, such as sudden flashbacks." _

**Chapter 8: Mistake**

I groaned, sat up, and observe my surroundings; I could see dark shadows at every corner, weird devices on places their not suppose to be on, suspicious potions and ingredients sitting on shelves and tables, many arrays and runes planted on the floors, and finally… catalog, magazines, pictures, and other reading objects that supports the topic 'exotic and sexy'…everywhere. "Where am I?"

"You're at my humble abode." I was about to drink what looks like a glass of water, when the dark skinned lady cleared her throat, "I must warn you though, certain things here might give you another appendage you don't want, so I suggest you shouldn't touch, or drink, things you don't know or not sure of." The dark skinned lady said, her purple dress nearly giving me a nose bleed. My mind held three simple words, _Oh My Goddess!_ She wore a dress with a slit on both sides of her legs and a huge gap on the chest area that shows her chest and parts of her breasts. Her face was very similar to that of the Daimakaicho, nearly giving me a heart attack. I flew a good ten feet away from the devil and pointed an accused finger at the Queen, "DAIMAKAICHO!" and bowed repeatedly at her, "spare me, spare me, spare me, spa-!"

"SHUT UP, I'M NOT THAT BITCH!"

My mind was set to shut down in a matter of minutes, when the lady walked slowly towards me. I gulped a massive amount of saliva from my mouth when she kneeled in front of me and place a finger under my chin.

"There there, Aunt Urd is not going to hurt you. She's here to help, now relax and go back to bed."

I blinked and whispered, "Aunt Urd?" She put a finger on my lips before I could ask her questions that manage to cramp my head. "Before you could ask questions, Go back to your respective position, which is laying on top of that bed, and relax. I'll prepare something for you before a certain someone arrives and bothers the living heavens out of you with her ridiculous stories." Somehow, I find that sentence dirty, or is my mind just plain perverted?

I watch her walk away, and let my mind wander about in my head in thought. Urd, I remember the stories about her and her involvement with mother and father, as well as her role in Yggdrasil. Most of the Gods and Goddess used to hate the past Norn with a passion because of her other side of the bloodline. Urd, daughter and heir to the realm of the demons, whom refused to sit on the throne and detest her own mother, The Daimakaicho. Who stands on the goddess side of the scale, and steps coldly on her devil side. The white and black angel, the known Devil of heaven, there are many names that has been spilled on the Norn… and I admire her will to ignore it all. If it was I, I would have gone against heaven, and proudly shine my devil side to the heavens and revolt against the Gods. Somehow, revolution isn't that scary anymore, and the urge to revolt against the Almighty stands strong within me, like the winning athlete of the Olympics. I finally know why the Alfheim Disaster incident was considered top secret, that some of the elves that I encounter in some peaceful worlds look down upon us Gods. It was His fault, and the feeling of avenging the innocent souls of the young and old Alfheim race scream angrily to revolt. It was wrong for Him to rid the existence of a race, just for a petite reason. Ragnarok does not compare the pain and sufferings of the lost lives that were not yet ready to face the darkness of death. And to not have a place in heaven, and in Ragnarok, is truly unfair. What has happen to the Almighty that I look up on, what has happen to the forgiving, merciful, and fair All Father?

I sat still, in deep thought and concentration, in an attempt to answer the mysteries of the sudden change of the Almighty. I did not notice a spectator beside me, who sat idly still, like a statue, on the vacant seat. I yelp in surprise when it dawn to me that the spectator was my father. I nearly punch him when he gave me a victorious and smug grin.

"You look better than before."

"You don't look so charred up anymore too." We laughed and gave each other a light punch on the shoulders, earning me a ruffle on the head. I laugh, just like before. We sat in silence, again, but this time, I could sense a difference in this silence, as if hesitation and grieving were mixed with it. I knew that the fire, the one that I caused, brought many memories to spill on him… Painful memories, I could tell within his glossy brown eyes, and the many emotions within it, that he tried to conceal from me. I look on my lap, mentally crying to myself in anger for what I did to my father, and to that forest. I could hear our breathings synchronizing, and our minds linking. I knew he wanted to talk to me within our minds, Just to be on the safe side. I pretend to fall asleep, and he silently walked towards the kitchen- I don't know where- and cook.

"_Father, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I did, that the power that was surging within me would go out of my control."_

"_It's ok, it was an accident. He shouldn't have said all those things to you. I was angry too."_

"_Dad…"_

"_Hmmm, what would you like to eat?"_

"…"

"… _Forseti?"_

"…"

"…_Forseti, is something the matter?"_

I grip a massive amount of fabric, and attempt to hold the sob and the tears that was forming within my eyes.

"_Am I a… mistake to this universe? _

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I have problems with Microsoft word, and my computer was infected with many viruses, mostly the Trojans virus. I will try my best to update more often, but due to my tight schedule, I might only update two chapters or three per week. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R.**

**P.S. I think I'll make the next chapter longer, or should I cut it into parts? The next part of the story WILL be long. Remember, I said part not chapter, so it's either one whole chapter or parts.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn of Creation part 1

I grip a massive amount of fabric, and attempt to hold the sob and the tears that was forming within my eyes

_I grip a massive amount of fabric, and attempt to hold the sob and the tears that was forming within my eyes. _

"_Am I a… mistake to this universe? _

**Chapter 9: Dawn of Creation part 1**

That day at the forest, the words that the voice, the Almighty, said hurt like a ton of bricks crushing every part of my body, that word scared me more than the Daimakaicho. I could hear thin metals hitting the floor, my guess is that he drop pans or pots on the floor in complete shock… and I was right, it was complete shock. Before I could blink, my father sat on top of me and grabs me by the collar harshly, nearly choking me.

"Don't you ever say that you are a mistake, understand?!" I stare at his furious brown eyes; the tone he gave me was so unlike him, as if the beastly soldier within him possessed my father. I nodded my head, scared to say something. Whimpering like a puppy, he released his hold on me and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" he paused and claimed the seat beside me. I waited, for what seemed like forever, for him to continue, but all I receive was a glance at my side, some more sighs, and then eyes, that seem to be burning a hole within me, planted on me.

I sighed, it's completely useless. I knew that my father, though great and powerful he is, can be a spineless person when it comes to personal confession or lectures. I gave him a nudge on his shoulder, hinting that I was listening and wanted him to continue. He nodded and engulfed a massive amount of air, and released it.

"You are a never a mistake in the first place." I look at him, waiting to see if there's more to that statement, but the look on his eyes, and the relax position he is currently in, told me that that statement was it. That was it, how hard was it to say those simple words? I mentally laugh at my father.

"Your grandfather is the mistake here."

Say what? How is he a mistake, if the creator of all things is a mistake… then that makes all of his creations a mistake as well?

"Don't think that. I'm not yet done." He ordered. I watch him stand up and motion his hand in a 'come here' way. I was wondering who he was trying to call, but that was later answered when that meowing dog came slowly, as if ready to poach us, and jump on top of me.

"Urd, I know you're here. I need you as well." A dark figure emanates from the shadows and walk towards us.

"Oh how I wish for you to be human again. I hate it when you are able to sense me now." Urd grumbles as she took a seat beside my father.

I look at my father, then my Aunt, then the cat-ish dog, and then at my dad again. "What's the occasion?" I asked

"Nothing, we just want to tell you a story. Have you heard of the story 'Dawn of Creation'?"

I nodded, "Sure, I had to memorize that story during my days at Novice Academy to graduate and have the license I currently hold, a first class God."

"Good, Urd you go first."

"Alright." She held her two index fingers up, "You already are aware that the first two worlds were Heaven and Hell, right? Well, that's not exactly true. The first two worlds were Heaven… and Earth."

I look at her, dumbfounded.

"Before you ask questions, let me lecture you first. The first beings on the Universe were us Gods, who reside on Heaven. The Gods didn't even think of creating worlds back then, but when things started happening, we desperately need another world."

"Let me ask you a question, how is a world formed?"

Before I could answer the question, someone answered it for me.

"By using the souls, bodies, conscious minds, and power of the fallen Gods of Ragnarok, and merge it together to form the four basic elements that compose a world together." Taps from, what I believe, heels that females wear echoes throughout our diminutive quarter, a lady, probably at the roaring age of 20's, with long shining black hair and lively brown eyes sauntered towards us with an intellectual aura going about her. She took a seat beside my father, who shows no emotion, and continued her speech.


	10. Chapter 10: Dawn of Creation part 2

Chapter 9

"_By using the souls, bodies, conscious minds, and power of the fallen Gods of Ragnarok, and merge it together to form the four basic elements that compose a world together." Taps from, what I believe, heels that females wear echoes throughout our diminutive quarter, a lady, probably at the roaring age of 20's, with long shining ivory hair and lively brown eyes sauntered towards us with an intellectual aura going about her. She took a seat beside my father, who shows no emotion, and continued her speech. _

**Chapter 10: Dawn of Creation part 2**

"The four basic elements are wind, fire, earth, and water. The wind signifies the silent whispers of emotions from the fallen souls; the water embodies the flowing conscious minds and knowledge; the earth symbolizes the body; and lastly, the raging fire represents the undying power of the fallen Gods."

I knew that already, so I kept silent and let her continue. Somehow, this woman seems all too familiar. I stare at her, trying to find the key to unlock my memories of her, as she fondle a book in her hands.

"Those are just the elements that represent a God's appendages. To actually create a world, you need a strong force that binds them together. A strong force than even the greatest Gods cannot achieve, the power of Creation."

She stood up and placed her book at the desk and watered a one petal flower with many leaves at the center of the desk.

"To gain such power, you must inherit it to someone who has said power. Take the Almighty for example; he is NOT the all-father, all-creator of the universe… but his father.

I stare at her as if she had two heads, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right?"

"You heard me, and I am not repeating myself." My father chuckled. I gave him a glare and stare emotionlessly at the dark haired woman. Talk about rude.

"So the Almighty God, isn't the All-father or creator? I don't believe you." I gave her a grin.

"Really, did a single God or Goddess mention about him being the creator?" She said with an annoyed look. I gave it a thought and nodded a no. Now that I think about, why do all the Gods look at me whenever I say 'The Creator this, or The Creator that'

"See, he may be the main deity, but he is not the creator."

"Okay, so where is the Creator? I know that Gods can't die, especially Him." I watch the trio as they stare at each other, as if asking silent questions to one another. I tried to hack their minds, but as expected, my father blocked the link to their minds. I sighed as I waited for them. I waited patiently, listening to ticks of the clock, the clicks of mechanical objects, and the drops of liquid substances.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you." My father broke the silence with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked

"Because, this info is forbidden and when word comes out and everyone knows… Our heads will be used to decorate the walls of Valhalla." Urd answered. I saw he scratch the back of her skull and shuddered a bit.

"But aren't we…"

"Gods? Yeah, we are… but, only the Almighty and Hild can completely kill a God."

"Oh…" I stayed silent for a while, wondering about it and trying to find the answers to this.

I felt a light pat on my back and looked at the source. A warm smile greeted me.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find the answers alone… without us telling you." He handed me a pill, "Here, this will speed up your healing." I nodded and took the capsule from his hand. I grab the water, the one that Urd gave me, and gulp it down along with the pills. The next I knew was waking up the next morning, all my energy and power recuperated.

**I am so sorry for taking so long; I had a little field trip to my hometown. Anyway, I had a major memory block and I forgot what to write. I know this is short than expected, but I will try and make the next chapter longer. Also, I know the last one and this one is boring to read but you need to know this info. Also, we are pretty close to the 1****st**** climax of the story, VERY close.**


	11. Chapter 11: Palace of the Almighty

_I felt a light pat on my back and looked at the source. A warm smile greeted me._

"_Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find the answers alone… without us telling you." He handed me a pill, "Here, this will speed up your healing." I nodded and took the capsule from his hand. I grab the water, the one that Urd gave me, and gulp it down along with the pills. The next thing I knew was waking up the next morning, all my energy and power recuperated. _

**Chapter 11: The Palace of the Almighty**

Forseti sat still on his bed, thinking of his future and action. Now that he finally knows the truth behind the Alfheim incident, anger, hatred, depression, sadness, any motion that is completely opposite to happiness darken his heart. The Almighty he admire so much, was no more than a hypocrite and tainted like Hild, the way he treated a race without mercy, His creation vanquished across the universe. It was truly unforgivable. He sighed in frustration, running his fingers across his face and stop to slightly cover it. He peeked through his fingers, thinking of a plan. His first priority was to bring his family back together, and destroy the evil God. He planted his feet on the floor, readying himself to stand up. He finally made a decision… It was time for a rebellion, an unimaginable rebellion.

He patted his now clothed chest, fixing the creases that were forming. Though it was forbidden in the central city of Heaven, he casted a spell and merged his fiery power and different kinds of metal that he stole from one of the dark haired woman's stash to create a sword. Its red metallic blade was covered with many complicated runic codes and spells that even the wise and intelligent Gods could not read or familiarize. He then transmuted a worn out sheet of leather that he found lying around and fashioned it to resemble the red sword's chosen sheath that he imagined in his head. This one had complicated codes and runic symbols that was written in silver and bordered the edges on the now black leather sheath. Satisfied, he sheathed his sword and slowly walked towards the door. He was surprised to see his father, leaning against a light pole across the street, waiting for him with a smirk on his face. Keiichi turned his attention to his surprised son and ambled towards Forseti, stopping a few feet away from him. He turned to his right and motioned for his son to follow him. Forseti, though suspicion pulled on his strings, obliged and followed him from behind.

The walk was like an adventure towards the center of the galaxy, long and scary. Forseti knew that his father was taking him to the Palace of the Almighty, but didn't know why. He scurried to his father, stopping beside him. Forseti cleared his throat to get his father's attention, he was about to open his mouth to question him but his father stopped him.

"I know that you're going to the Palace to bring her back, right?" Forseti gawked at him, as if he had just committed suicide right in front of him. Keiichi just gave his son a sad smile, his eyes full of understanding and sadness… yet deep within those brown orbs, a fire burned ever so brightly.

"If you're going to stop me, I won't listen."

"I know, but I'm not here to stop you." Forseti stop walking and look at his father, who also did the same.

"What are your intentions then?" The golden haired teenager asked the unmoved father.

"…" Keiichi remained silent, thinking of what to say to his son. He released a sigh of defeat and fully faced his son. A nervous sweat formed on Forseti's forehead as he engaged his father in a staring contest. "…To put an end to this Man's corruption, hypocrisy, and lies, and to free the blinded from His grasps." Keiichi continued his action from before and left his son to think about what he said. Forseti shook his head and yet again followed his father to the abode of the Almighty.

Behind the marbled wall of the Palace, Forseti and Keiichi, with stealth, jump over the wall and swiftly covered themselves from the wandering and cautious eyes of the palace guards. With experiences that Keiichi received during his active duties at Ragnarok, he breached through the door that lead to the kitchen and quickly eliminated the witnesses using non-lethal means. Forseti, not knowing what to do, followed his father from behind while at the same time cautious of the surroundings. They stop at the corner near the staircase that lead to the next floor and crouched in a resting position. Keiichi whispered to his son, "Forseti, pay close attention to the walls and the floors you step on. There are traps and switch boards and walls that will lead you to death or to nowhere, copy that?" Forseti nodded and ascended the staircase, trailing his father from behind.

Statues and lively colored checkered floors decorated the halls. Forseti, ignoring the magnificence of such masterpiece, slowly took cautious steps. He gaze his father, and to his deepest surprise, found him leaning against a lion statue, waiting for him on the other side of the hall. Anger by his father's rush, he quickly took cautious steps skipping on suspicious looking tiles. Unknown to them, the lion statue's eyes glowed a shade of red.

"It seems we have some unwanted visitors." A man with deep long black ebony hair and blue eyes growled. Emotionless eyes followed the moving body of Forseti on the screen in front of the blue-eyed man. He then switches his orbs to the father, eyeing him. To his eyes, both father and son were nothing more than pests, annoying vermin that constantly pick on him, especially the father, "Persistent low-life, must he continue his actions?" The dark-haired man grumbled. "Gah, this is truly a bothersome." He turned his head to his right and gave a woman behind him a glare. "Do I need to repeat myself? You already know what to do so GO!" The woman stood and gave her Lord a bow, and disappeared in the shadows. The man grinned and once again planted his eyes on the screen. "One is enough, but two?" He tapped his fingers on the metal frames with many buttons of his arm chair, before pressing one of them. "It is decided then, I will face him… I hope, you are prepared… Keiichi Morisato."

The floor that Forseti currently stood rumbled. His father's relaxed stance immediately tensed as caution and alert overcome his sense. Something is wrong, very wrong. The father and son gave look at each other, before the floor beneath Forseti began to apart, creating a gap that would suck Forseti into the black void below.

"Ah!" Forseti screamed.

"Forseti!" Keiichi yelled as he extended his arm in an attempt to grab the falling boy, but it was too late. Keiichi sat there at the edge, looking at the void. He immediately rushed to the destined room; anger ravaged his mind, freeing the berserker within him. He blindly assaulted one of the valkyries that was guarding a door, and violently breached through it. He slowed down, squinting his eyes in an attempt to look through the darkness… he slowly walk forward, each step increases his heartbeat. Step by step, his anger slowly subsides and replaces it with excitement. He could see it, in the other side, a light, the only light that was present in this dark room, shined brightly on a figure that was sitting on a three legged stool. He cautiously took a step forward, to clearly see the figure's cloaked face, and gasps.

Forseti slowly opened his eyes and grumbled as pain shook around his body. The impact on the marbled floor was merciless; his body shook in pain as he tried to sit up. Succeeding in doing so, he brought his head up and surveyed the area. The place was big, and vacant, with white flooring and tiled walls. There were no doors, nor windows, anything that will lead away from this white room. He let out a breath of frustration and stood up, "where the hell am I?' he asked himself. Suddenly, he sensed an upcoming danger from behind and swiftly dodged the unexpected attack. He landed softly on the floor, unsheathed his sword, and quickly retaliate the attacker only for his attack to get blocked. Surprised by the attacker's gender, he took a massive leap and retreated. "Who the hell are you, what do you want?" He asked, his sword ready to attack the woman again.

"Ran," The woman took an offensive stance and pointed her axe at Forseti; her silver hair swayed side to side and planted her blue orbs on the man in front of her. She then continued ", is my name. Prepare to die, low-life."

* * *

**So how was it? Hate me for the cliffie, or love me because it's getting good? Lol, hope you enjoyed and please send me a review wink.**


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion

**Anyway, I see that there is some confusion here. Anyway, I receive this review saying the Ragnarok is an event and not a place… Remember, this is a fanfic, you can make things you see fit. I'm not tying to follow things, I'm trying to change things. I know a lot about norse mythology, and I know that Ragnarok is an event, but like I said. THIS IS MY STORY, AND I WILL PUT THINGS AND CHANGE IT TO MY CONSENT. I hope that answers the question.**

**Anyway, onto the story:**

* * *

"_Ran," The woman took an offensive stance and pointed her axe at Forseti; her silver hair swayed side to side and planted her blue orbs on the man in front of her. She then continued ", is my name. Prepare to die, low-life." _

**Chapter 12: Confusion**

Ran lunge forward and releases a vertical swing of her axe immediately once she was close to Forseti in five meter radius, but with wolf instincts and cheetah-like speed, he easily dodges it by doing a back flip. In process of doing so, his crotch nearly got hit by the tip of Ran's axe, which has pointed tips. Forseti harden his leg muscle in ready for another escape from Ran's assault. As expected, Ran sprung forward and swung her axe in a horizontal motion, but Forseti released the gathered energy from his leg and leap a great distance away from his attacker, who stumbled a bit forward due to her unbalanced attack.

Once away from the young goddess, Forseti sheathed his sword feeling that the silver-haired girl is no longer much of a threat to him, much less worth his time to tango with. _'I thought she would be better than that, she's nothing more than a noob!'_ Then he unconsciously rubbed his crotch, feeling a faint scratch on his leather pants _'Man that was close, I would like some kids of my own in the future please'_. He then eyed the girl, whose breathing seems labored. Concern washes his face as he took a few steps forward to the direction of exhausted girl, "Hey… uh Ms. Ran. You okay?" The girl didn't reply. Forseti just kept moving, "Uh.. I don't want to hurt you and all, so let's be friendly okay?" Once close to her, Forseti kneeled down, "Do you know the exit of this place?" no answer, "Hello, I really appreciate it if you at least say something." Forseti placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, and to his greatest surprise, the goddess tackled Forseti and strangled his waist.

"Why!" Ran yelled, repeatedly slamming her fists on Forseti's chest, her axe lay forgotten. ", why did you do it!?"

Forseti just lay their confused, but the pain on his poor chest suddenly brought his senses back and grabs both of the frantic girl's shoulder and pushed her off him. Now he lay on top of her, pinning her hands together above her head. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

The squirming girl kicked and kicked, in a desperate attempt to escape Forseti's grasp,"Don't touch me! I won't let you touch me ever again!" She accidentally kicked Forseti's crotch. Forseti recoiled away from the girl and grabbed his crotch as he hollered in agony. Ran instantly stood up and grabs her forgotten axe, and brought her weapon above her and slams the blade down. Though he was in pain, he's instincts to defend saved him as he rolled to his side and dodge the blade that was suppose to hit his head. He then stood up and move to his left and then right, dodging every swing from the angry and crying girl.

"You took away what I have, my dignity!" She swung her axe, the sharp blade hit Forseti's arm, leaving a trail of blood from the wound. "My pride!" Forseti stumbled back when the girl blindly swung her axe in rage, hitting his left leg "My happiness!" His chest gushed out blood when Ran stabs him with a hidden knife; his leg became heavy and weak as he struggled to stay up. Finally, his injured leg became numb and fell on his back with a thud. '_… I didn't expect this, damn… why did I let my guard down, now I'm gonna die, damn it all!'_ Ran stood beside Forseti, her eyes dilated, blind with anger, and through gritted teeth, "You took away my innocence, I will never forgive you and your bastard friends!" Forseti closed her eyes as she brought her axe above her head. He waited for the impact, waited for his head to separate from his body… yet nothing came but the sound of a clink and sharp metals colliding. He opened his eyes to see two weapons, intersecting against one another; One Axe, the other a Gladius Sword. He turned his head to face the Gladius wielder, only to gasp at the face of a girl, a child no more than the age of 11. The girl was so concentrated on protecting him that she didn't notice the dumb look from the supposed to be unconscious young man. _'The hell?'_

"What the hell are you doing Nanna! Why are you protecting the son of the sinner!?" Ran yelled as she tried to push the child away.

"Big Sister, stop this. He is not the enemy!" The girl named Nanna begged her sister as she too pushes her sister Ran.

Ran pushed her sister with all her might and watches her recoil and fall on the floor. She then put her attention to Forseti, who is still lying on the floor, unable to move with all the injuries she inflected upon her especially on his chest. The look of pain in Forseti's face just brought pleasure in the Silver haired goddess. She then once again attempted to chop Forseti's head off, but another force hit her axe, causing her to drop it. She searches angrily for the source, only to find yet another goddess. This time the goddess look to be close to adulthood with black hair, Forseti noticed this and watch in awe as she glided slowly from the void on one of the walls and landed gracefully on the tiled floor beside the young blond-haired goddess.

"Ran, what are you doing? Do killing truly bring you happiness?" The Dark-haired woman spoke, her voice emotionless. Forseti just wanted to melt; her voice was too beautiful for his ears to take in. He watched in silence as the three women argue.

"This is non of you and Nanna's business, Go home!" Ran swung her arm, gesturing for the two girls to leave. She growled when her stubborn sister spoke.

"Stop this, Ran. He is not our enemy."

"The hell he is! This is my business, Eir, now go home or I'll have to kill you two too!"

The blonde haired girl gasped in shock at her sister's cruel words, "You seriously don't mean that, do you?"

"I'm fucking serious, now go back home or I'll kill you!" Ran glared at the two sisters, giving them angry and bloodthirsty eyes. Unfazed by her sister's threat, Eir walk slowly to the injured Forseti and scoop him up in her arms and embraced him. Forseti blushed at her actions as the woman pinned his head between her breasts. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Forseti just stayed still and watch as tears overflow from her eyes and land on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Eir, don't fucking heal him!" Ran ordered and grabs her fallen axe. She lunges to her sister and attack only to be recoiled back when a strong gust of wind emanated from Eir's body, pushing the attacker away from them.

"I will not let you hurt him anymore." Eir hummed a tune and, in a blink of an eye, the three disappeared.

"Damn, he got away! Damn you Eir!" Ran screamed in anger as she repeatedly punch the tiled wall.

* * *

"Be-Belldandy?" Keiichi slowly moved forward, and grub the both sides of her shoulder. He then pulled the hood off and gasp, "It really is you…" Keiichi hugged the robed figure. "It really is you, I'm so happy." The figure lay limp on his embrace, the faceless head of the figure rested on the crook of Keiichi's neck. "Now, we can go home… together."

'_What a fool' _The Almighty watch from behind as Keiichi embrace the doll who he thought was the Present Norn. _'Only a fool could fall for such novice spell…Illusion Casting… I expected more from you Morisato. Now, you are not worth my time.' _The dark-haired God turn around to leave. With one last look from the sobbing man, the Almighty immediately grasp his chest in pain _'No, I will not give in! You challenged me and you lost, you should have known the consequences!' _The Almighty beat his chest, attempting to calm his labored heart. _'Hmmm… this is you're fault for challenging me. I am you now, and I will make the better of it for myself!'_ He once again glance at the embracing man behind him and smirked, before disappearing _'I'll let you handle this; you better not fail me like last time!' _

The doll that Keiichi was hugging suddenly grew wider and bigger. Keiichi noticed this and released the doll, "Belldandy?" He whispered. The doll hissed and its face took shape of the Present Norn, "Hello dear. It's nice to finally meet you." Horrified at what is happening, Keiichi pushed the doll away from him and took out his sword. "What is the meaning of this?! You are not her!" Then it dawned to him… _'Damn! I fell for it'_

"Illusion Casting." Keiichi growled through gritted teeth.

"Bingo! You finally got it." The face of the doll then changes from Belldandy to a Urd. Keiichi watch in horror as the body of the doll transforms… _'No… not you again…' _

"What's with the look, Kei… happy to see me?" The doll mimicked Megumi's voice and face, she then walk slowly to Keiichi to hug him. "Come on; give your little sis a hug." Keiichi kicked the doll away and slashed one of the dolls arm. "Awe, look what you did. Now I'll have to get you for that." The doll laughed as it grabs its fallen arm and attaches it to its rightful place. Finally, the doll showed its true identity, its body altered into a woman's figure and its face… faceless. Its body was creamed colored, but Keiichi knew that it's body can be transparent or can change into like that of the surroundings.

"Mist Calf…" Keiichi growled in anger, "You good for nothing Traitor."

"It's been a while, Keiichi, I'm sure you're going to give me one hell of a time. Like how the Almighty gave me the freedom to burn that world, that was fun." Mist Calf giggled.

* * *

**Review would be nice now… sorry if some stuff are confusing, I wrote this when I was trying to stay awake. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it )**


	13. Chapter 13: Mist Calf

**Chapter 13: Mist Calf**

_"It's been a while, Keiichi, I'm sure you're going to give me one hell of a time. Like how the Almighty gave me the freedom to burn that world, that was fun." Mist Calf giggled._

The sick laughter of the shape shifter echoed throughout the dark void, making Keiichi shudder in disgust and anger. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly that his knuckles turned white, and then turned his down casted eyes towards the shape shifter, who just maniacally laughed as if there's no tomorrow. Memories and painful feelings from that unforgettable and painful event surge through his thoughts, fueling his anger, hatred, and anguish.

"Mist Calf… you…" Keiichi blindly attacked the shape shifter, "Traitor!" However, his attack failed when Mist Calf swiftly kick his stomach.

Mist Calf then grab his neck and brought his face close to her. "Traitor? Are you kidding me? You're the traitor!" She then threw his body across the field and watch with emotionless eyes as his body hit the wall, causing a huge dent on its marbled surface. "You're the one who betrayed me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Keiichi rub the blood from his mouth that was trailing down to his chin. He painfully stood up and ignored his sore legs and injured right calf; he watch with hawk eyes as Mist Calf's body transform.

Keiichi admire the new for of the Shape shifter, clothes from that fateful event enveloped the nude form of the Shape shifter. "Nine years ago… when the Almighty released his flames upon our home. You did something unforgivable, you betrayed me for that wench of a goddess and her little devils!"

"_Mist Calf… Go! Go protect Belldandy and the kids!" Keiichi ordered the young female elf. The female elf ignored the older man's command and grasps his shirt in desperation. She looked at the background before them, observing how the flames engulf the trees, like sharks in their frenzied state eating helpless fish, and the burned trees collapsing and turning into ashes. She ignored the rest and put her attention to the brown haired man._

"_No, I don't want to leave you. I don't care what happens to that goddess, I want to be with you!" Her grasp on Keiichi's shirt tightens but immediately release when a slap echoed throughout the burning field. Mist Calf brought her hand onto her face and touched her cheek, only to recoil when she felt a really sharp pain emanating from it. Her blue orbs slowly met the fuming brown eyed man, and questioned his actions through her gaze. _

"_Don't you ever speak that way about my wife and children! If you so feel that way towards my family, leave like a coward and kneel before that wretched god!" Keiichi spat at the elf, ignoring her pained expression. _

Keiichi's eyes widened realization, knowing full well on what she was talking about. He look at his clinched hands and back to the Shape Shifter. Though her eyes were full of burning rage, he could help but notice loneliness and pain within those blue orbs.

"You said you love me, so why did you say those words!?" Mist Calf through her hands to her side, emphasizing her anger and betrayal. "You don't know how much your words hurt like a thousand cold dagger piercing my heart!"

"_but… Kei, I though you love me. I though you promised me you will leave her and marry me?" _

"_I will never do such imprudent act that will go against our oath and love. Betraying her is the last thing in my mind!" _

"_But you promised me!" Mist Calf once again grab a hold of his clothes, clinging to it with her dear life, but Keiichi roughly shove the woman away from him and walk away._

"You promised…" Mist Calf whispered solemnly, her anger vanished and replaced with heart-wrenching sadness. "You promised me…."

"I never you promised you anything…." Keiichi mumbled.

"Don't you dare say those things again; you promised to be with me, to be my love!"

"I said I never promised you anything! I may have loved you before Belldandy, but…" Keiichi roared but his voice grew smaller as memories flashed in his mind.

"_I never promised you anything… I may have loved you before Belldandy, but the deed you commit before was nothing but shame. Admit it, I saw you with that monster! That devil!" Keiichi yelled and kicked Mist Calf away from him. _

"_What are you talking about?!" Said the young elf as she barely dodged the incoming attack. Never had she experienced such betrayal, as if a thousand cold spears pierced her already broken heart. "I never cheated on you! I was never with Surt!" Before she could say anything more, Keiichi grab a hold of her neck and brought it close to his face. Blue meets Brown in a deadly staring contest. Keiichi's eyes flashed in rage as he saw a spark of lie within the elf's eyes, and angrily threw her frail body across the field. _

"_You are lying. Enough with this farce, you are wasting my time. Go and coward away, I care less of what your decision will be." _

"I know you were lying when you denied it… eyes cannot lie. Besides… I never said anything said about Surt." Keiichi released a small but audible laugh and pointed at Mist Calf. "You did"

Mist Calf laughed at him and sauntered slowly, stopping a few inches from his sitting position. "Keiichi…"

She roughly grab his face and brought it close to her, "My dear Keiichi, what Surt and I did was for your sake…" She then licked his lips. "A deal… but it's in the past. Now I have to finish you off, and repay the Lord for what he did to me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keiichi mumbled through the lickings of the Shape-shifter and let out a small moan of disgust.

"I owe the Lord a great deal of my life, for saving me… ever wonder how got so powerful when I happily burned that world I considered home?" Mist Calf giggled and whispered something in Keiichi's ear and watch as his eyes widened in shock.

_Before Mist Calf dove to stop the retreating man, Keiichi swiftly ran away and into the burning ocean of trees. Mist Calf sat in the same area Keiichi stood before as her shoulders shook in anguish. She sobbed and released a frightening scream that even the dead would cower away. Unknown to her, a God stood before her, watching her as betrayal wash over her body. He gave the crying elf a look of sympathy and kneeled down to comfort her. Mist Calf tensed when arms engulf her. _

"_There there, child… he was so cruel to you. He should have never said those painful things to you." The man whispered only to receive a well of tears from the elf. "Shhh now, my child. I'm here for you. Let you pain be my pain, let your hatred be my hatred. Hate that man, hate Keiichi and his family." Mist Calf raised her head to face a man. He smiled at her, but the girl was no fool. He knew the man was the one you set her world in flames. Scared that he might kill her, she shoved the god away from her. "Stay away! Don't kill me!" _

"_There child, I will not do any harm to you. I am not like that man you once loved, the man who crushed you heart. Come to me, child, and I will help you." Mist Calf waivered between trusting him or not, but anger and betrayal overcome her senses and walk slowly towards the smiling god; the god grabbed the elf and embrace her. "Do not worry Mist Calf, I am here for you. _

"Now you know…" Mist Calf engulfed his lips and released a few second later, "And now… die." Red light emanated from her body as she hugged Keiichi's frozen form. The red light soon flowed from her body and onto Keiichi's, making his form glow with red light. Mist Calf soon released Keiichi's body and watched him as he fell onto the floor like a doll. The glow later brightens and the lower portion of Keiichi's leg soon started burning. The fire slowly engulfed his legs, but later vanished when an arrow landed just to the left of his leg and wind forming around it.

"What the hell!?" Mist Calf swung her head to the direction were the arrow came from, and growled in pure anger when two goddesses and anunconscious god appeared before a void.

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the late update, I had so many things to do and so many stories to write... but like I said in my profile, this story is not yet abandoned... along with my other stories. I will try and update the next chapter next week or maybe this week... who knows. I have so many stories to update. **

**Please review for it is food for the author to continue writing.**


End file.
